


Got a real jam goin' down [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: #InformalTwitterPodficExchange, And it's sort of ridiculous, As in Harvey has one, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Family, Gen, Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey has a family. An actual family. Mike needs to re-adjust his entire world view because this means Harvey isn't the bastard child of Lady Justice and Frank Abagnale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a real jam goin' down [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Got a real jam goin' down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362405) by [RC_McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan). 



> Runs 8:55. Cover art & podbook compiled by me.

**MP3 [6.5MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Got%20a%20real%20jam%20goin%27%20down.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
 **Audiobook (M4B) [3.6MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Got%20a%20real%20jam%20goin%27%20down.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for fishpatrol for #ITPE 2012, and then...forgot to ever post it. WHOOPS >.> Fixing that now /o\


End file.
